portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaati
Vaati, the Sorcerer of Winds, and the Lord of the Palace of Winds. Appearance Fairly short, pale-skinned, and clad in shades of purple, Vaati is well known for his long, shimmering, lavender hair. History Vaati was born a Minish, but while enduring a dificult apprenticeship under the most renouned Minish mage, he became fascinated with dark magic and the strength that came from it. He stole a wish granting cap from his master and transformed himself into a sorcerer. He attempted to steal a powerful and ancient magical Minish relic from the princess of Hyrule but was stopped before he was entirely successful and sealed away in a sword for a thousand years. Personality Vaati is arrogant and selfish. He seeks to gain respect, and thinks the only way to do that is by becoming so powerful none would dare to disrespect him. He's cunning and a good actor if he needs to be. Abilities As a Wind Sorcerer, Vaati's strongest magical element is air, but he is able to do much more than stir up gusts. He can manipulat the weather, transfigure objects and creatures, and use other elements such as fire and electricity to attack. Relationships Allies Xiao Xiao: Vaati permitted this squirrel demon to live in the Palace of Winds hoping to use her magic to increase his power, but so far he's had no luck in figuring out how and has had to put up with her deranged adoration of his hair. While part of him is greatly annoyed by her antics, another part of him is very curious about the strange loyalty she exhibits towards him. She has since become his most trusted minion, and he often uses her as a source of information for the world below his palace. Notable Relations Aya Valentine: A very lovely maiden and occasional source of information, there is a part of him that is still intrigued by her. The Garden: Whilst he once appreciated this being's logical approach to things, he found its methods and heavy reliance on technology to be nothing short of abominable. Talking with it was one thing, but once it infected his palace with its technology, Vaati was only too glad to take the chance to eliminate all traces of a former connection. Shadow Link: Vaati only kept him around because he's the smartest monster he has. Since Shadow Link is a merely a copy, Vaati can always make another shade when he needs to. Tally Stevens: Vaati has a complicated relationship with Tally, given some of their previous exchanges. A part of him appreciates her work with plants, but another finds her to share too many traits with some of his enemies back in Hyrule. Quotes "To stone with you!" Trivia *Vaati has appeared in three Zelda games thus far: Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, and The Minish Cap. *This incarnation of Vaati is taken from near the end of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, right before he discovered the true whereabouts of the Light Force. *Vaati never learned just where the Light Force was in Hyrule, but the mysterious power seems to have followed him to the Breach. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters